Mobile devices, such as smart phones, may be used to facilitate communication between users via audio calls, video calls, or the like. For example, a first mobile device may receive audio via a microphone, may process the audio, and may provide the audio to a second mobile device. The second mobile device may receive the audio from the first mobile device and may provide the audio to a second user via a speaker. When the first mobile device is moved into an area with poor network reception (e.g., a tunnel, an elevator, or the like), the audio may degrade during transmission to the second mobile device resulting in the audio being difficult to understand. In some cases, the call may drop based on the poor network reception.